1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory apparatus connected to a terminal. More particularly, the present invention to an accessory apparatus, system, and method for supporting a hierarchical connection in which various accessory apparatuses are hierarchically operated in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are used in various business fields as well as industrial and commercial fields due to communication functions based on mobility thereof. The portable terminal has been developed beyond merely providing a communication function so as to provide various functions that are supported according to users' demands. Further, as functions of portable terminals are expanded such that a multitasking function is supported, the users may use various functions provided by the portable terminal.
Meanwhile, the portable terminal may have a light and simple form and accordingly, may have limited space to which components are mounted. In order to overcome such a limited space, accessories may be developed and applied to support various functions. For example, a related-art portable terminal may operate accessory apparatuses, such as an earphone system and an external speaker system, to support an audio output function. Further, the related-art terminal may support a connection function with another apparatus to update functions and install a particular program.
The related-art portable terminal may provide a particular interface for an external accessory access. The user connects various external accessories to the related-art portable terminal through the particular interface and then uses the connected external accessories and the related-art portable terminal. However, since the related-art portable terminal may limit the type of the external accessories which may directly access the particular interface to only one according to spatial limitation and physical characteristics of supportable hardware, accessing of additional external accessories may be restricted. That is, a user may perform only a particular function through the terminal even though the user possesses various external accessories. Accordingly, when the user desires to use various functions, the user should alternately mount the various external accessories to the related-art portable terminal to use the various functions, which may cause user inconvenience. Particularly, when the terminal is put on a dock having a particular function, for example, a charger dock, the related-art portable terminal may perform only a charging function provided by the corresponding dock, and other functions may not be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.